DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from Application) This grant proposal describes five educational and training subprojects for a variety of participants -- high school, undergraduate college, medical, dental, nursing, predoctoral and postdoctoral students. All five educational and training programs will be conducted at the comprehensive cancer center at Roswell Park Cancer Institute. Emphasis will be placed on attracting underrepresented and minority students to the program. High school, undergraduate college, nursing, medical and dental participants will engage in short term learning and research experiences in basic and clinical research as appropriate for each group under direct supervision of RPCI senior staff. The participants can select research and training opportunities from a selection of over 200 mentors who are well known in their fields in biomedical sciences in oncology. Predoctoral students will work for a Ph.D degree in the Roswell Park Graduate Division in Epidemiology with emphasison cancer prevention. As predoctoral students advance into their studies, they will work with staff and postdoctorals in three high priority areas: 1) community intervention of smoking cessation; 2) pain control management; and 3) cancer control in minority populations/Native Americans. The Education Department under Dr. E. A. Mirand, Vice President for Educational Affairs and Dean of the Roswell Park Graduate Division of SUNY at Buffalo, will administer the program involving all levels of coordination and evaluation of the programs. The specific aims of the programs are to offer opportunities to participants in order to encourage them to develop a lasting interest in biomedical sciences, particularly in oncology. Students engaged in short-term learning and research experiences in basic and clinical research will gain experience in the research method from project design to reporting results at a scientific mini-conference. In addition to conducting a research project tailored to their background and interests, participants are required to participate in organized group activities and seminars. The uniqueness of our educational proposal is that we can offer young students an educational continuum by having them start early in their educational process by entering our programs at the high school, undergraduate college, graduate and professional level in order to sustain their interest in biomedical research with an emphasis in oncology. Follow-up studies have shown that a number of students elect to follow this continuum and have obtained advanced academic and professional degrees in the field of oncology. Our programs have produced a cadre of well placed basic, scientific and clinical oncologists. There remains a great need for programs such as ours to meet tomorrow's clinical and scientific oncologic manpower needs.